


Just Please, Don't Give Me a 'Pal'

by livingoffcourage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious!Derek, coca-cola cans, cuteness, jealous!Derek, obvious!stiles, pining!Stiles, pining!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingoffcourage/pseuds/livingoffcourage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn’t understand why Stiles gave everyone in the pack “Friend” cans, but gives Derek one that says “Pal”. </p><p>or</p><p>The one where the Coca-Cola cans hone in on Derek’s insecurities and stabs at them with a plastic fork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Please, Don't Give Me a 'Pal'

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth story! Woo! I've had the idea for for a while and finally got some writing inspiration! With everything going on, I think it's safe to say there is always room for some more fluff within the Sterek Fandom. Un-beta'd so sorry for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy!

It wasn’t the first pack barbecue. They had them almost weekly during the summer, and ever since Stiles found out about the labeled Coke cans, Derek was getting closer and closer to pulling his own hair out. 

It had started off with their names, or the closest things Stiles could find. There was Scott, Allison, Isaac, Erica, Coral, Bud, Daniel, and Lucy. Derek had gotten Dude. 

He thought it must of been the closest thing Stiles could find, Lydia did get Lucy after all. 

Then the next barbecue rolls around and everyone just gets any name that starts with the same letter as theirs. Derek, however gets Amigo. 

So...okay, yeah that one was weird. 

The weeks go on and so far, Derek has gotten Bro, Buddy, Chum, Homeboy, etc. He thinks it might be Stiles’ weird way of trying to friend-zone him. 

He doesn’t like dwelling on that thought too much. He’s not that obvious when it comes to his feelings.

At least he thinks he’s not that obvious. (The others would beg to differ.) 

He’s okay not saying anything for a while. He just accepts that Stiles likes to push his buttons by giving him one totally different from the other’s. There was even a week where Stiles’ got them all Son and Daughter cans, and he gave Derek one that said Boss. 

Derek rolls his eyes so hard when he thinks back on that one. 

A few more weeks pass and he still doesn’t say anything. He’s getting pretty close though, especially after this last time. 

Derek doesn’t understand why Stiles gave everyone in the pack “Friend” cans, but gives Derek one that says “Pal”. 

He’s not sure whether to feel a little hurt that he apparently doesn’t qualify as one of Stiles’ friends, or just roll his eyes and sit back quietly again because obviously Stiles is still trying to make him crack.  
He goes with the latter so he can pretend his feeling aren’t hurt just a (lot) little. 

“What’d you get Der?” Erica sits down next to him on the couch. She loves these stupid things for some reason. 

She pops open her can and he pretends he doesn’t see that her’s actually says BFF on it. 

Okay, now he’s not okay. 

“I got ‘Shove It Up Your Ass.’-what do you think I got?” 

He does not storm away like a toddler, no matter what Erica says under her breath. He may stomp his way up the stairs of the loft when he reaches them, but that’s because he wants too okay? He hears Stiles laughing and talking and throwing his limbs all over everyone and everything, and Derek is so distraught over a stupid soda can when obviously, Stiles could care less.

He doesn’t even wait for everyone to leave before he opens a book and starts grumping in the dark. He tunes out from their conversations, pretending he’s alone in his apartment. He pointedly does not blush when Stiles asks the others where he went and actually manages to sound concerned for his safety. 

He (loves) hates how caring Stiles can be. He (loves) hates Stiles as a whole even more. 

It’s not normal to be that cute, loyal, and that much of a badass with a bat all wrapped up into one spazzy little body. Derek would never admit it to anyone but literally Stiles cheeks are just unreal and his lips are like little clouds that god stuck to his face and his moles seriously must be angel kisses because they are just so goddamn adorable. He’d never admit it to anyone, but if he happens to admit it to a little scrap of paper he hides in the back of his nightstand drawer, then that’s no one else’s business but his own. 

\---

He’s so fed up that he’s not sure there’s any fed left to be up about. He’s done everything as subtly as possible but obviously nothings working. Whether that’s because his subtlety has reached extreme levels of stealth, or because the idiot he has a crush on is literally so oblivious he might as well be a brick wall that Stiles keeps throwing himself up against. It’s been weeks since he started giving the cans to his friends. 

It’s also been weeks since he’s started his quest to get Derek to admit he had a crush on him. 

He knows. He just knows. Derek has to have a crush on him. There’s been these looks between them and ever since the day Stiles set him up an instagram account and proceeded to have a photo shoot on Derek’s phone, he swears Derek set one of the pictures of himself, Stiles, and Isaac all piled up on the couch as his phone wallpaper. 

That means something in grumpy-werewolf-eyebrow speak. Right? 

He thought the Coke cans would be the best way to go with the whole ‘Get Derek to Confess His Feelings for Stiles’ plan. Apparently not. 

He was hoping Derek would eventually get so bothered by being left out of the group cans and getting typical friend-zone labeled ones that he’d bring it up. Stiles would ask him if he was jealous, Derek would get his little pout/eyebrow scrunch/blush thingy that Stiles loved. Then they would make out and possibly have crazy hot amazing sex. 

He could wait on the sex. He needed the kisses by yesterday. 

Stiles was honestly tempted to find a can of Crush and shove it into Derek’s face as he straddles him and starts kissing his neck. The only possible downside to that could be the werewolf super-strength and fragile human bones combination. 

Seriously though, he was going to prove that Derek liked him before the summer was through. He’d thoroughly enjoy rubbing his super fucking hot new boyfriend in the faces of everyone who laughed at him when he told them he was going to marry Lydia Martin.

If he could get Derek to finally confess, he’d finally get to make out with someone who not only could hold a legit conversation with Stiles for hours on end, but also listen just as well. Derek had a guarded heart and a case of the grumps, but he also had so many other qualities that Stiles was so completely obsessed and in love with. 

\---

Derek didn’t automatically register what was happening until it was way too late.

The loft was still a bit of a mess since everyone had left in a rush to make a movie rather than stay and clean like they usually did. He tripped his way over an empty pizza box and a stack of Stiles’ soda cans. This week’s theme had been “hooker names” and Derek had gotten ‘Dad’. He can’t even bring himself to care anymore. 

Stiles had barged into the apartment the morning after their last barbecue before school started. He thrust a can into Derek’s hand, went off on a long rant and stood there waiting for Derek’s response for a solid minute of silence. Derek was still stuck on the fact that Stiles had come alone voluntarily at 5am.  
And the fact that he was wearing glasses, a sweater with a wolf stitched on the front, and a pair of Star Wars pajama pants. 

With how fast he was talking, Derek wondered if Stiles had even slept the night before. 

He only snapped back into reality when a terrified look crossed over Stiles face and he turned around and stormed out. Derek looked down at the can in his hands. This time, it wasn’t a stupid labeled can of Coke. It was bright orange and told Derek everything he needed to know. 

He ran to the elevator and leaned against the doors after they closed seconds before he reached them. He could hear Stiles pacing back and forth inside, quietly berating himself for being so stupid. Derek pounded the doors as he heard Stiles’ voice traveling lower and lower towards the bottom floor. 

He was on the stairs in an instant. The whole time running down, he couldn’t get Stiles’ words out of his mind. 

“So stupid....of course....love....bullshit.....he doesn’t....I knew it.....I knew it.”

Derek reached the bottom right before Stiles did and he crashed through the stairwell door so hard he thinks he’ll have to pay for repairs later. When the elevator doors opened, he pushed Stiles by the chest back inside and kissed him. No hesitation, no wondering. He knew. 

When he realized the doors were still open, he pressed the close button and pressed the number of his floor. When he turned back to Stiles, he grabbed him by the hips, lifting him up onto the railing and kissing him with all he had. He only realized after Stiles was laughing instead of kissing him that he had leaned back and yelled, “FINALLY!” 

When Stiles’ hand moved down to the front of his jeans, and his mouth moved to the best spot on Derek’s neck to suck a hickey, Derek reached back and pressed the emergency stop button. 

“How very NCIS of you.” 

“Shut up and take off your pants.”

“Always a charmer.”

“Says the guy who told me they had a crush on me with an actual can of Crush.”

Stiles pulled back and looked into his eyes at that. Derek was worried he’d said something wrong until a shit eating grin spread across Stiles’ face and he laughed.

“Well, obviously the Coke cans just weren’t working.”


End file.
